Broken
by Zuri-kun
Summary: TidusYuna action! Yuna's performing in Luca again two months after Vegnagun. Songfic to Broken by Seether. Angsty until close to the end. R&R for me!


Hey guys! It's been a while since I've done anything on here. I've been wanting to do a few songfics until I can figure out where I want to go with Stranger Things Have Happened. I know the ending, but I can't figure out the middle! I'm gonna put up a few more of these over the next few days/weeks depending on my schedule. PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!!! Stranger Things Have Happened in the FFX section. The first chapter is kinda bad so at least read the first two or three chapters. I'd really appreciate some reviews on it. On this too if you have the time, for that matter. This is to Seether's "Broken." It's an okay song, but it really fits for this so that's why I chose it. Okay, see ya at the bottom!

----------------

Two months. Two full months, and she hadn't seen anything. Yuna stood in the dressing room backstage at Luca. It was the Blitzball off-season, and the locker rooms were converted over for a variety of uses, from dressing rooms to fiend pens, Sphere Break tournament rooms or just storage for extra blitzballs. Luca was the life of Spira, at least until Cid's plans to rebuild Zanarkand went through. The stadium was used for more special events than residents had seen in about a thousand years.

A single tear slid down Yuna's cheek as she stared into her reflection in the mirror. The fayth had said they'd walk together again, didn't he? Bahamut had been faithful to her on her pilgrimage, so why would he abandon her now? Yuna shook this feeling off. She was about to give a concert; if she went onstage crying her eyes out it would cause concern. Yuna wanted everyone happy, so she'd just have to wait. 'When do I get to be happy though?' she thought to herself as she walked out towards the stage.

Concerts were set up in Luca like Leblanc's was when she posed as Yuna. The singer would get on the stage while it was below ground level and it would then be lifted up. Performers would leave in the same way. This was partly for security purposes; outsiders couldn't get onto the stage except by jumping, and security prevented that. Yuna boarded the transparent platform and got ready to sing. She had her songstress dress sphere activated. Lenne would help her sing tonight.

As the platform rose, Yuna lost herself in her thoughts again. She had whistled every single day. She had gotten so close to getting him back, but she ended up saving the world again instead. She didn't want the world though. All she really wanted was to have him back. The fayth had failed her. She was alone. 'I don't want to go on this way,' Yuna thought, 'but the people look up to me. I can't let everyone down. What would my friends think?' Looking upwards as the stage rose, Yuna caught a flash of Rikku and Paine in the VIP skybox. Rikku had wanted to sit with the crowd, since "that's where the party is!" but Paine refused and Rikku didn't want to party without her friend. Not that Paine parties anyway. Yuna had planned to sing something happy and fun, something to get her mind off her pain. However, as the stage locked into place and the lights came on, a track much slower than she had expected came on.

Yuna thought someone had made a mistake. She simply waited for the cheers to die down and the music to be fixed, and for Lenne to show up. The last two never happened though. The crowd abruptly stopped cheering and a stunned silence overtook the stadium. Yuna still hadn't turned around on the massive stage. Pyreflies began to flit around her, all slowly making their way towards the section of the stage behind her. Then, a voice she remembered every day for the last two years began to sing.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You're gone away; you don't feel me here anymore_

Yuna was in shock. She heard the words he sang. Even though he had never had the chance to say those three little words when he left, she'd always known how he felt. Tears began to leak out of her eyes as she began to sing a song she'd never heard before.

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

She still hadn't turned to look at him. She couldn't bear to see him flickering on the border of existence again. Tears began to pour faster from her eyes, fearing that this was the last they'd see of each other. Their voices blended together as they sang the refrain.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

She had to know. If she never turned to look, she'd never be able to forgive herself. Yuna turned, and there stood Tidus. Pyreflies floated in and out of his form, as though he were Unsent. His back was still to her. Yuna nearly cried out in anguish on the spot. He would leave her again. Suddenly he spun to face her. Tears were streaming down his face as well. He must have know his time was short as well. Their voices rose louder and stronger as they faced each other, the rest of the world gone in their eyes.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Pyreflies began to disperse from Tidus' body. He was fading again, right before her eyes. They sang out together one last time, as if in defiance of whatever power conspired to tear them apart.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Tidus' body was gone now. Just a mass of pyreflies remained. His voice echoed out one last time, quietly, just for Yuna.

_You're gone away; You don't feel me here anymore._

Yuna collapsed in a heap on the stage, sobbing silently to herself. The pyreflies before her began to take the shape of a familiar fayth. A few seconds later the fayth of Bahamut stood before Yuna.

"How could you do this to me?" Yuna managed to choke out through her tears. "I helped you, didn't I? Why? WHY, DAMN YOU?" Her voice cracked as she wailed and fell the rest of the way over sobbing uncontrollably.

Bahamut looked on, his feeling concealed by his hooded robe, but when he spoke, remorse was evident in his voice. "Yuna, I'm real sorry. We didn't want it to turn out like this. Please forgive us. He wasn't supposed to disappear again. Its just..."

"You screwed up. Good thing I fixed the problem though!" a young man's voice called out from behind Yuna. Yuna's eyes shot up, and there he stood. Tidus. Whole, exactly as she remembered him, smiling. Screaming with joy, Yuna flew up and flung herself at him. Tidus caught her and they stood together before a cheering crowd, in each other's arms where they belonged.

"I don't get it." Bahamut commented. "We set everything up right. What happened?"

"Jecht fell asleep. Being the last Final Aeon, we needed his help to bring me back. I had to hunt him down and drag him back."

"He wasn't even THERE!?" Bahamut yelled.

"Nope. Dad's sort of forgotten he's a fayth. But once he showed up there was enough power to restore me."

"Well good then. You should be able to stay this time. Take good care of her."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tidus said smiling like a nut. Yuna, however, heard none of this. She was in Tidus' arms again, and that was all that mattered to her.

-------------------------

Okay, done! I liked it, but what did you all think? I might do a few more soon if you want me to. Once again, please check out my other story. If enough people review it that might motivate me to get working harder on it. Okay, I think that's everything. Peace out!


End file.
